Songfic Central
by Hekate101
Summary: Songfics: Kiss This - HGDM breakup, Cruel Summer - LEJP, My Happy Ending - HGDM breakup, Hell is For Children - Harry, Father of Mine - Draco
1. Kiss This

Songfic!  
  
She was a woman on a mission  
  
Here to drown him and forget him  
  
So I set her up again to wash him down  
  
"Okay, you guys know the plan." said Harry exhaustedly. He'd been up all night working on 'The Plan'.  
  
Everyone nodded and Hermione sighed. It was her fault Harry was so tired. If only she hadn't gone out with Draco in the first place...  
  
She had just about succeeded  
  
When that low-down no good cheatin'  
  
Good for nothin' came struttin' through the crowd  
  
And speaking of Draco...  
  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she whipped around "Draco!" she jumped back, surprised "How-?"  
  
He interrupted her "Honey," he started  
  
Ah he was layin' it on so thick  
  
He never missed a lick  
  
Professing his never ending love  
  
"I know I havn't been the best boyfriend lately, but I really do mean well. And...I love you. I always will. You're the only girl for me." Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
Oh but I never will forget  
  
When she stood up and said  
  
So I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and make up doncha?  
  
"So you think I'm just gonna take you back, and ignore," she ticked off on her fingers, "Pansy, Blaise, Lavender, Padma...And, Oh, yeah, Milicent?!" she snorted. Draco looked shocked.  
  
That's when she said..  
  
Why don't you kiss, kiss this  
  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
  
Me and you, we're through  
  
"You wanted to play my game, but you didn't bother reading the rules." She sighed. "Well, too bad for you."   
  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
  
You just come on over here one last time  
  
And pucker up and close your eyes  
  
And kiss this goodbye  
  
She snapped her fingers and Harry handed her a suitcase. "Here's your stuff. Now how about getting out of my way?"  
  
Draco seemed to have regained his composure.  
  
"You think I'M gonna move for YOU?"  
  
Well the next thing I recall  
  
She had him back against the wall  
  
Chewin' him like a bulldog on a bone  
  
She was puttin' him in his place  
  
And I mean right up in his face  
  
Draggin' him down a list of done me wrongs  
  
She pushed him over, so his back was against the Slytherin table. "Yeah, I think you are. 'Cuz if you don't, I'm gonna tell everyone everything." She smiled menacingly, "Actually, I think I'm gonna tell them anyway. Just for fun."  
  
Well it was just about now  
  
That the crowd gathered 'round  
  
They've come to watch him pay for his every sin  
  
By this time Harry and Ron had rounded quite a few students to crowd around and make it so the teachers couldn't get in to break it up.  
  
She called him everything under the sun  
  
And when we thought that she was done  
  
She reared back and she let him have it again, man  
  
She pushed the suitcase into his chest. "I think you'll want this." When he didn't grab it, she let it drop and it popped open, revealing many packages of unopened langire and what must have been hundreds of love notes.   
  
She said, she said...  
  
Why don't you kiss, kiss this  
  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
  
Me and you, we're through  
  
"Oops." she chuckled, then shrugged.  
  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
  
You just come on over here one last time  
  
Pucker up and close your eyes  
  
And kiss this  
  
"Well, it's your own fault for not taking it when you had the chance."  
  
Kiss this  
  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
  
Me and you, we're through  
  
She stepped back and started to walk away, but stopped. "Oh, and just in case you havn't realized it yet, it's over. So.." she nodded to the mess on the floor. "...You might be able to get your money back."  
  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
  
You just come on over here one last time  
  
Pucker up and close your eyes  
  
And kiss this goodbye  
  
Kiss this goodbye  
  
(See ya)  
  
Then she turned antd walked off, leaving Draco to fume in peace. 


	2. Cruel Summer

A/N: Okay, it's been a while, but here's another short sonfic. Kinda sappy though... 

Disclamer: In Ron's words: "You bloody prat! If you threaten to sue me ONE MORE TIME I'll-" Okay, that's enough. :D Basically, I don't own Harry Potter. Or the song. (Which is Cruel Summer by Ace of Base)

James sat on the front steps of his house, feeling very bored and waiting for Lily to come over.

_Hot summer streets and the pavements are burning _

_I sit around _

_Trying to smile but the air is so heavy and dry _

_Strange voices are saying (ah, what did they say?) _

_Things I can't understand _

_It's too close for comfort this heat has got _

_Right out of hand_

His break had been really boring so far. Sirius had gotten fed up with his family the ONE weekend that the Potters had been gone, so he was at his uncle's house. Remus was visiting his aunt, Larina or Lobelia, or something, in Wales, so he was gone. Peter's parents were in Egypt and they wouldn't let him stay with James A/N: Evil buggers..Not that I actually LIKE Peter, but still...you've gotta feel sorry for James so he was staying with one of his cousins.

_It's a cruel, (cruel) cruel summer _

_Leaving me here on my own _

_It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer _

_Now you're gone _

_You're not the only one _

_It's a cruel_

Of course there were actually plenty of things to do. He had his own personal quidditch field, for Merlin's sake! But the heat was truly unbearable. He would rather sit here in the shade of his hometrying to stay cool (not that it did any good). He looked up to see a familiar broom whip through the air and land on the drive. Lily and he...their relationship was very confusing. To a normal person, they were just friends. That wasn't what James wanted, but it was better than before. He'd tried to keep himself from asking her out, but he was truly falling for her. Hard.

_The city is crowded, my friends are away and I'm on my own_

_I__t's too hot to handle so I gotta get up and go_

"Hey James!"

"Hey Lily! What's that?" He asked, pointing to the green duffle bag by her broom.

"Yeah, well..I've got bad news."

"Don't tell me. You're leaving too?"

She nodded grimly. "I didn't plan it, but my grandparents want me to go help them out and my parents want my manners 'refined' or something." She sighed deeply. "Sorry, this must stink for you."

_It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me) _

_Leaving me here on my own _

_It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer _

_Now you're gone _

_You'e not the only one_

Jamesnodded. "It's okay though...I'll deal with it."

"Don't leave, don't leave!" He screamed inwardly, but he maintained his composure. "Could I see you off, though?"

"I suppose...I'm gonna be taking the train, though."

"It's okay. Lemme get my broom." He smiled.

_Now don't you leave me _

_Now don't you leave me _

_Well don't you leave me _

_Come on, come on _

_Now don't you leave me _

_Now don't you leave me _

_Well don't you leave me_

A couple of hours later, James watched as the red-head beauty climbed onto the train, waving at him and her parents. He just stood there, and put his hands in his pockets and felt something. 'The picture...'

_Come on, come on _

_It's a creul, cruel summer (leaving me) _

_Leaving me here on my own _

_It's a cruel (it's a cruel) curel summer _

_Now you're gone _

_You're not the only one _

_It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me) _

_Leaving me here on my own_

"Lily!" He yelled, running toward the train. He must look like such an idiot...it was already moving...

Shestuck her head out the window. "Yes?"

"Here," he said, pushing a piece of paper into her hand. "Open it on the train."

_It's a cruel (it's a cruel) cruel summer _

_Now you're gone _

_You're not the only one_

After the train pulled out of the station, Lily looked at the paper and unfolded it. There was a pencil drawing of her laughing and smiling, with a lily in her ear. "Wow..." She glaced at the bottom of the page. "What..."There was a block of cramped writing.

"To my Lily-of-the-Valley. Best Wishes, James." And a date. He'd drawn it over three years ago...for her.

_It's a cruel, cruel summer _

_It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer _

_It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me) _

_It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer _

_It's a cruel summer_

A/N: Reviews?


	3. My Happy Ending

A/N: Ya...don't ask. I suppose I just have a thing for writing Hr/D breakup scenes. Heh... Yeah. It might be the good girl/bad boy thing, but it's so much fun! And yes, I do realize I'm going to be killed for uploading this before updating Game Night, but...okay, I got no excuse. Soon one of the sharp pointy objects will hit me and I'll have to write faster, if that's any solace... On another note, yes, I realize the breaks don't show up. Don't blame me...mlame the stupid

Disclaimer: I know this will come as a shock to you all, but I don't own Harry Potter, or the song (My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne)... Not that I don't wish I did.

_So much for my happy ending _

_oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

Hermione walked into the library and sat down in the back, as far as she could get from her usual table. It held too many memories. Harry, Ron...Draco. As soon as the thought came into her head, she smacked her head down onto the table, for once not worrying what Madam Pince would say. For all she cared, the aging librarian could go suck a lemon.

She heard steps behind her and lifted her head a few inches, then, as she thought, set it back down again. There were only two people who it could be, and she wasn't in the mood to talk to either.

"You wouldn't want to be doing that, now would you? Wouldn't want to destroy those brain cells you've worked so hard on." A silky voice spoke.

She froze. 'Make that three...How did he find me anyway?' she thought, and turned slowly in her chair. "What do you want, Dra- Malfoy?" She said, trying to function properly and failing horribly.

---

Let's talk this over

_It's not like we're dead _

_Was it something I did? _

_Was it something you said?_

"_Want?_" He asked, acting appalled. "What makes you think I _want_ something?"

She turned entirely, swinging her leg over the chair so she was sitting on it backwards, resting her arms on the top ('I even _sit_ like him now!' she thought), and glared. "Because, unless this is some complex dillusion, we broke up yesterday. We have been perfectly successful at ignoring each other. Up until now. You have to have a reason for singling me out. What is it I have that your precious Slytherins don't?"

---

Don't leave me hangin'

_In a city so dead _

_Held up so high _

_On such a breakable thread_

He was a good actor, and he knew it. But all his skills in the world would be worthless if she didn't look away soon. Her gaze always made it seem as though she was cutting him open, examining him. And he needed an excuse. He needed an excuse or he would fall.

---

You were all the things I thought I knew

_And I thought we could be_

"Well, lets see...bushy hair, buck teeth -Oh, but no, you had to get those shrunk- Let's see, you're a know-it-all, loudmouth, and, oh yeah, a mudblood." He looked at her again. "Would you like me to continue?" She took a deep breath and calmed herself. It wouldn't help her case to hex him, even if he _did_ deserve it.

"Malfoy,_ what _do you want?" He was really trying her patience. All she had wanted was to get away from him, but no. He _had _to show up.

---

You were everything, everything that I wanted

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it _

_And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending _

_So much for my happy ending_

"I want _you_," he thought, and almost winced. It wasn't like he could actually say that, but it would be so nice. Yeah right. Not with what she was doing. She was mentally cursing him. He could feel it, and it stung, like salt on an old wound. "Nothing, really."

He sat down, fully aware she had now advanced to taking out her anger on a mental voodoo doll. He could see it in her eyes. "Just wondering if you'd finished that Potions essay yet." It was a stupid excuse and they both knew it, but she hadn't figured out the real one so he was safe for now.

---

You've got your dumb friends

_I know what they say _

_They tell you I'm difficult _

_But so are they _

_But they don't know me _

_Do they even know you? _

_All the things you hide from me _

_All the shit that you do_

Her eyes spit fire and it was hard to form words that weren't "Avada Kedavra". She'd made a vow never to kill another human being unless there was absolutely no other choice, but she knew that now she was capable of murder, and would gladly spend time in Azkaban to wipe that smirk of his slimy face. Slowly, she gained a bit of control and bit out the words. "It's none of your business what I do, _Malfoy_, and if you need companionship so badly, why don't you bother one of your oh-so-helpful lackies? I'm sure you can find _something_ to talk about that doesn't cause their mind too much strain."

---

You were all the things I thought I knew

_And I thought we could be_

He had the gall to look _confused._ _Confused!_ "What's with you, Granger? What did I do to get this sort of treatment?"

Her eyes widened and she growled deep in her throat. Forget Avada Kedavra. Forget quick and painless death. He was going do die slowly, horribly. She would drag it out as long a possible, torturing him mentally as well as physically. "_What!_" she roared. "_What!_"

---

You were everything, everything that I wanted

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it _

_And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending _

_So much for my happy ending_

He continued acting like he knew nothing. "Really, you're acting like I killed your closest friend or something," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You did," she thought. "I just never realized before." She was calm again. "Stop lying to yourself, Draco." she didn't even bother calling him by his surname. She suddenly had a thought and added, "Though, in the end, Isuppose I have to thank you."

It's nice to know that you were there

_Thanks for acting like you cared _

_And making me feel like I was the only one _

_It's nice to know we had it all _

_Thanks for watching as I fall _

_And letting me know we were done_

Draco looked startled. "What?"

Hermione had to fight to keep a smirk off her face. She'd show the slimy ferret. "I have to thank you. You taught me more than Hogwarts ever could. You taught me the art of losing gracefully, you taught me about real friends, and most of all, you taught me how to not care." She looked him straight in the eye and punched him.

---

You were everything, everything that I wanted

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it _

_And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending _

_So much for my happy ending_

It was as if a bomb had exploded. Instantaniously, the previously engaged students' heads whipped around and they sprung from their chairs. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy arguing was nothing new. Hermione Granger _punching_ Draco Malfoy, however, was.

You were everything, everything that I wanted

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it _

_And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending _

_So much for my happy ending_

Hermione gathered her books slowly and purposefully, ignoring the questions and the crowd. She made eye contact with no one, especially Draco, as she strode out of the library. The news would be all over school soon and the rumors would have started by dinner. "Too bad," she thought, "There's nothing I can do about it now."

---

So much for my happy ending

_So much for my happy ending_

A/N: It doesn't really have anything to do with the song, so just assume that's what Hermione's thinking.


	4. Hell Is For Children

A/N: Well, I got bored, and happened to be listening to my Pat Benatar CD at the time, so…yeah. There are more songfics on the way, but this if one I finished first, and therefore the one I upload first.

––

_They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears_

_They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears_

_Forgive and forget, all the while_

_Love and pain become one and the same_

_In the eyes of a wounded child_

––

Harry couldn't cry. Crying made it worse. His uncle smacked his face with the side of his fist, sending his head reeling. Harry could feel blood drip onto his upper lip, and the pain in the center of his face. Uh-oh. His nose was broken again. It would hurt for a while, but that wasn't the problem. The beatings would get worse. The pain seemed constant, though this strangling feeling was new. Sort-of like trying to swallow a lot of water at one time, and not being able to gag. He choked, and gasped for air that didn't exist. It just made his uncle laugh. "I could kill you now," Vernon Dursley said, chuckling. Harry knew what was coming next. He could smell the liquor on his uncle's breath. "But the fun's only starting…"

––

Harry screamed. "No!"

"Shut up, Freak!" His uncle threw another punch and broke his jaw.

––

_Because Hell, Hell is for children_

_And you know that their little lives can become such a mess_

_Hell, Hell is for children_

_And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_

––

A kick to the stomach. He was on the floor again. Someone with a bat. Harry was too exhausted to move. 'Maybe they'll kill me…' He thought. Piers, Harry realized, was the boy with the bat, when it first connected with his body. That wasn't good. Piers was malicious. He liked pain, especially if he was causing it to someone else. Harry could feel a thousand knives hitting his skin. He tried to figure out if it was worse than Crucio or not. Maybe. Crucio didn't leave scars. At least, not physical ones.

––

Dudley looked hesitantly at his father, then, getting the affirmative, kicked Harry in the ribs as hard as his chubby legs would allow.

––

_It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing_

_They blacken your eyes, and then 'pologize_

_Be daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing_

_Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy_

_Tell grandma you fell off the swing_

––

He ran. He didn't know why. Reflex, maybe. They tried to punch him, and he ran. If it _was_ a reflex, though, why hadn't it kicked in until now? He'd been beaten since he was six and had broken a total of seventeen different bones. He'd had bones broken by his relatives fifty four times. His right arm five, his left four, his jaw had been broken a grand total of nine times, and his nose seven. His ribs had suffered through thirteen breaks, and the other sixteen were miscellaneous other bones. And that didn't include fractures, cracks, or sprains. He would probably have another six to add to the tally sheet when he went back. He would have to go back. His relatives were the only people who would take him in. He was a freak.

––

Harry coughed blood and tears leaked out, despite his attempts to keep them under wraps. His uncle back-handed him, knocking him into the desk. "Freak!"

––

_Because Hell, Hell is for children_

_And you know that their little lives can become such a mess_

_Hell, Hell is for children_

_And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_

––

Harry was barely awake. His face was slammed into the bed, sending tremors through his brain. "How _dare_ you? Get up! Freak! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He lifted his head and looked into his aunt's beady eyes. "_How dare you_?" Harry said nothing, not sure of what he'd done. "When I tell you to do something, I expect it done! My poor Dudders is probably starving because of you!" She cuffed him again and trudged out of the room. Her "poor wittle Duddy" wasn't going to starve anytime soon, and would probably be able to survive for a few years off his fat stores, but Harry's aunt would die before admitting that. Now, why was he still in bed? He tried to sit up and the memories came back in the form of a sharp pain. Yes, wittle Duddy and his group of "well-behaved gentlemen" had tried to kill him again, this time using cricket bats.

––

_No, Hell is for children_

_Hell, Hell is for Hell_

_Hell is for Hell, Hell is for children_

_Hell, Hell is for Hell_

_Hell is for Hell, Hell is for children_

––

He fell. He was falling, falling. Then he realized, the pain was gone. Was he dead? Maybe…maybe it was over. No. They were probably torturing him senseless, while he was knocked out. He would probably wake up soon…It would hurt more then. He wished he was dead.

––

_Hell, Hell is for Hell_

_Hell is for Hell, Hell is for children_

_Hell is for children_

_Hell is for children_

––

A/N: A few people have been asking if I'm ever going to update Game Night. Yes. Eventually. I'm not very happy with the fic, and so it will probably go through a cleansing process (coughChocough) but yes, it will get finished. Eventually. And, about this fic. I was wondering. ShouldI add another bit at the end that explains it, or should I leave it? Leave your opinion in your review, and explain please.


	5. Father of Mine

A/N: This fic is a long time coming. I wrote the original something like a year ago, and it got lost. I re-wrote it, and this is the finished version.

Disclaimer: Draco's not mine. I made up Lucius and Draco's middle names. The cute nameless daughter and the mentioned wife are mine...oh, yeah. Pansy's not mine either. Or Lucius. But you don't care about them.

Father of Mine – Songfic

By Hekate101

"_I grew up to have my father's looks - my fathers speech patterns - my father's posture - my father's walk - my father's opinions and my mother's contempt for my father."_

_- Jules Feiffer _

_Father of mine  
Tell me where have you been  
You know I just closed my eyes  
My whole world disappeared  
Father of mine  
Take me back to the day  
When I was still your golden boy  
Back before you went away_

He read the letter over again. The paper was thick, watermarked with the Malfoy family crest, and slightly perfumed with some kind of spice. The ink looked expensive, if that was possible, and the calligraphy was fine. It seemed like quite a large expense for the size of the note, but Lucius Malfoy was not known for subtlety.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm coming for a visit. I know you'll be pleased to hear this, and I am quite anxious to meet my daughter-in-law and granddaughter. I have heard so much about them. _

_Also, I am incredibly sorry I could not send letters more often, but there are many legal issues concerning my false imprisonment that still need to be sorted out. I have been busy making sure the stains on the Malfoy name are cleared, and that people understand that a proper Malfoy would never do such things as those that I have been previously accused of. I still do not understand how they believed these lies originally, but war can make people believe horrible things._

_Expect me on the twentieth,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Fire burned within Draco.

"She isn't your daughter-in-law. You disowned me, remember?" He spat at the paper. A picture of his beautiful four-year-old appeared in his mind. She was nothing like Lucius. She might have the same silver-blonde hair, and the Malfoy gray-blue eyes, but that innocent child should never even be _associated_ with Draco's father.

Draco was not going to allow Lucius to waltz into his home, and pretend he had always been a loving father. No. Just because Lucius had managed to stay out of Azkaban after Voldemort's defeat did not mean Draco wanted him in _his_ life. They were related by blood, but hate was the only thing they had in common.

_I remember the blue skies  
Walking the block  
I loved it when you held me high  
I loved to hear you talk  
You would take me to the movie  
You would take me to the beach  
You would take me to a place inside  
That is so hard to reach_

Draco had worshipped his father once. He had wanted to grow up and be the man that he saw each night at the dinner table. Draco wanted to be important. He wanted people to know his name, and to step aside in respect as he walked down the street. Those were the days when the family when shopping on Saturdays in Diagon Alley, and sometimes stopped for ice cream at Florean's. When his father bought him his first broomstick, and told Draco not to mention it to Narcissa.

_Father of mine  
Tell me where did you go  
You had the world inside your hand  
But you did not seem to know  
Father of mine  
Tell me what do you see  
When you look back at your wasted life  
And you don't see me_

Those days were mere memories now. He had gone through years of neglect and depression before realizing the truth. It was the summer after his fifth year when Draco had come to his senses. One night, he had gone to his father's study to borrow a book, and had seen his father, slumped in his chair, asleep with bottle of fine Scandinavian cognac. As he skirted past, he had noticed that his father's sleeve was unbuttoned, and that his left forearm was showing.

There, contrasting blatantly with the pale skin, was the Dark Mark. The bright red color was fading, and it looked like blood. It was then that Draco realized what becoming a Death Eater would mean. He would have to torture and kill innocent people. He would have to cause pain to children whose only crime was being born different. He hadn't wanted that for himself then, and he didn't want that for his family and child now.

_I was ten years old  
Doing all that I could  
It wasn't easy for me  
To be a scared white boy  
In a black neighborhood  
Sometimes you would send me a birthday card  
With a five dollar bill  
I never understood you then  
And I guess I never will_

The year before he went to Hogwarts, Draco had the first essential element of his change take place. He hadn't thought it important at the time, but could now look back and pinpoint the change. He had gone to the Parkinson's manor to meet his supposed "future wife and friends." Once there he was ushered into the sitting room. Pansy immediately began talking about herself, and Crabbe and Goyle just sat by the refreshment table and _ate_ the entire time. Draco did not enjoy it at all, but he took charge, because it was what his father would have done. He acted pompous and egotistical because he was expected to.

_Daddy gave me a name  
My dad he gave me a name  
Then he walked away  
Daddy gave me a name  
Then he walked away  
My dad gave me a name_

His father had shoved ideals and expectations on him, and when Draco was in trouble, had looked at him with this face that said, "You are a disappointment. You disgrace your family. You aren't worth my time." Draco had seen that face many times, and it had taken him a long while to understand that his father would never help him.

_Father of mine  
Tell me where have you been  
I just closed my eyes  
And the world disappeared  
Father of mine  
Tell me how do you sleep  
With the children you abandoned  
And the wife I saw you beat_

The harsh reality had come, like a slap in the face, in his seventh year. He had gotten a letter, similar to the one he was reading now…with a few distinct differences.

_Draco,_

_An acquaintance of mine informed me a few weeks ago that you were, and had been for quite some time, consorting with Gryffindors. Of course I did not believe that a Malfoy would soil the family name in a way such as that and went straight to the source: your good friend Pansy Parkinson. _

_Imagine my surprise when she informed me that not only were you consorting with this filth, but that you had taken to avoiding and insulting your true allies. I did not enjoy finding this out from third parties, and, to prevent further ruination of the Malfoy name, have decided that acute action is necessary._

_From this sixth day of March 1997, consider yourself, Draconais Lucien Malfoy III, disowned by your father, Lucius Syrvaine Malfoy VI. A small sum shall be left in a vault for you to finish your education, per your mother's request, but, since you are legally an orphan, there is no family for you to ask gold from. You are already a legal adult, and you shall be expected to care for yourself._

_Lucius Malfoy_

From that day forward, Draco had hated Lucius with every fiber of his being. He cursed "the Malfoy name," and, after many technicalities, had taken on his wife's name. It was odd, seeing a new name on letters, but he had gotten used to it.

_I will never be safe  
I will never be sane  
I will always be weird inside  
I will always be lame  
Now I'm a grown man  
With a child of my own  
And I swear I'm not going to let her know  
All the pain I have known  
_

Draco was the unusual one now. His father had scarred his psyche beyond repair. When trying to purge Lucius from his blood, Draco had realized that "Malfoy" was his entirety. It had been years and years, and finally he was getting better. He had become himself. No longer Draco Malfoy: Amazing Bouncing Ferret. He worked hard to be a good husband and father, and was not going to open his house to the man that had destroyed his life in the first place.

Then he walked away  
Daddy gave me a name  
Then he walked away  
My dad gave me a name  
Then he walked away  
Daddy gave me a name  
Then he walked away  
My dad gave me a name  
Then he walked away

"Daddy?" He turned to see his four-year-old in the doorway.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

The little girl giggled. "Need a hug." She dashed over and Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Okay. You've been hugged. Now let's get you to bed." He hoisted her up and carried her out of the study, toward her bedroom. He would deal with Lucius later. For now he would enjoy life.

A/N: Awww...so sweet. Reviews?


End file.
